MISSING::
by Forelle
Summary: It's just a couple of days before Bella's wedding day. Her dream's about to come true. . . right? Wrong. Then she finally hears the news. . . Jacob's missing. Follow her as she tries to find a way to get him back in ::MISSING::!
1. Prologue: Jacob's Dream

He knew it was a dream, but still. It had felt so real. Like he had been right there, watching it all happen and he was powerless to do anything about it.

There he was watching Bella fall as soon as the leech's mouth touched her skin. He had seen the fangs come from his mouth, growing to the size of his canines. When he was a wolf, he meant. And then it looked as if all the color in Bella had just . . . simply fallen away from her. Easing out of her skin, like a butterfly coming out of its crycillis. But this was no ugly caterpillar coming out as a beautiful butterfly. It was a beautiful, soft caterpillar, coming out as a hideous, monster butterfly. Not something he wanted to imagine. The dream was God awful to watch, his stomach was doing flips he didn't know it could do.

And then he woke up.

To the cold, sticky sweat making his skin cling to the sheets on his bed.

To the howl of the wind just outside his window sounding out that a storm was coming.

But which storm was he listening to?

Even if it was a dream, he knew he had to get out of there. Out of the place where so many memories lay, tainted with her smell. The remembrance of her face, her smile, even her anger. It was all there, buried under the block he tried to keep around him at all times. It was useless however, no matter how much he tried; he could simply not forget her.

And it hurt.

It hurt a lot.

He needs to get out of there.

Otherwise, he thinks he'll go mad.

With a rush, Jacob was out of his bed and running out of his house, anger compelling him to run into the 

forests. The change was a split second long, but Jacob felt better than he had in ages. It was as if he was leaving behind the part of him that held all the troubles and turning into something wild and free.

A wolf.

That was what he was.

Not a human anymore.

Not someone who had to worry about a girl.

But she isn't just some girl, the human part of him screamed in his head.

She's my other half, and she doesn't even know it.


	2. Revelations and werewolves

"Bella," Charlie started. He looked like he was choking on his own words, and Charlie only did that when things were really bad.

"Charlie, what's the matter?"

"Well, Bella, I only just heard . . . but . . ."

"Oh no! Did something happen to Mom? Is that why she hasn't sent me an e-mail this week? Oh my God, Charlie! What happened?" I started sweating, scared for what had happened to Renee that could make Charlie this nervous around me.

"No, no, it's not Renee, Bella. It's, well . . . Jacob. He's been missing for almost two weeks now. And, well, Billy thought that it was just a week retreat. I mean, I've known people who do that, but it's just . . . well, it's been two weeks now, and Billy and the rest of them down in La Push are worried about him. They've only just put in search papers and everything today; they wanted to have as little police interest as possible. We haven't turned up any . . .," Charlie stopped in mid-sentence, I hardly noticed though as my mind tried to set up what he had just said. A panicked tone crept into Charlie's voice now, "Bella? Are you okay? Bella?!"

My entire body started shutting down, trying to ignore everything I had just heard. But, still, Jacob? My Jacob? Gone?! Where was he? Had Edward known? Why didn't anyone tell me about this sooner?

Then it was there, plain as daybreak. He wasn't _my_ Jacob anymore. I was engaged to Edward. And in a few weeks, I'd be a vampire. I wouldn't be Jacob's, and already, he wasn't mine.

It was horrible; a slimy, sick knot was growing in my stomach, clenching on my insides. It was growing black, everything.

Cold and dark.

_I wonder if this is how Jacob is feeling_ was my last conscious thought.

* * *

Even in unconsciousness, that mangled knot was there. I felt the entire time I lay unmoving in my bed. That little part of me, scared to death as to what had happened to her Jacob.

I lay there another couple of minutes in darkness and silence, until I hear someone murmur my name.

"Bella," they whisper. "Bella, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just thought that with all the other things going on right now that it would just put more worry on you. I'm sorry."

It was Edward, and he had known all about Jacob being gone. And he had known all about it. How could he have done this?

"Bella, please wake up. I'm sorry." He pleaded.

And I did it. I slowly opened my eyes up to see a bunch of white cloth, his shirt.

"You should have told me," I murmured, trying to calm down a little before I started yelling at him and waking up Charlie.

"Yes, I know, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. Like I said, I didn't want you to worry unnecessarily." He said trying to calm me down. It did nothing at all, but to make me even madder.

"UNNECESSAIRILY!? You think worrying about Jacob is UNNECESSARY?" I practically yelled at him.

He sighed, "I'll come by later when you've calmed down, and Charlie's up now. Bye Bella."

And he was gone, just like that. Not even listening to me for one little second. It was going to be a long eternity.

* * *

"Hey Bells, you alright?" Charlie asked meekly as he peeped his head through the door. He didn't like having to come in, he's a bit uncomfortable when he thinks someone is about to cry.

I looked over at him, just tilting my head to look at him and trying to plaster a smile on my face.

"Yeah, I'm alright Dad, thanks." Charlie looked at me closely, scrutinizing my expression. Apparently I hadn't given a convincing enough smile, because he came over to my bed and looked at me a bit sadly.

"Don't worry Bells, we'll find him. I'm sure he's just tired. He wasn't looking all that good the last time I saw him. He seemed to have aged ten years . . . ."He let his sentence hang there, like a limp rag and got up to leave the room.

Smart man, I thought to myself. Just seconds later I began crying into my pillow. I remembered the promise I had made all that time ago with myself; the one where I would never cry another tear for Jacob Black. But that was before he had gone off and gotten himself lost.

I don't know when I stopped crying, but the next thing I knew was that it was dark out, my hair was ratty, I had a bit of drool on my pillow, and Jacob was still missing.

I should have waited for him, or at the least told him where I was going. But I figured Alice would tell him as soon as she saw. But there wasn't going to be any harm out there for me. The Volturi knew that I was going to change soon, Victoria was dead, and the wolves couldn't cross the line. So there was nothing to worry about. Right?

I could not have gotten anything else more wrong.

* * *

I stopped the car just on the side of the road. I knew that I had a very good chance of getting lost, but I didn't mind that much.

As I walked up and through the rough and plants I had only one thought on my mind; find a trace of him, the tiniest trace of him, please, someone let me find a trace of him.

For most of the trip I was tripping and sweating, by the time I finally stopped to check where I was I realized I had reached a small clearing with the light falling quickly. It was twilight and my skin was crawling with goose-bumps. Only maybe an hour was left till night time came, and then I'd be left out here, I had to go now otherwise I wouldn't be able to find my way back. When I looked back at the front of the clearing my heart froze and my stomach dropped to the floor. A wolf stood there. And it was staring straight at me.

As it stepped into the orange light of the sun, it revealed its hulking size and shaggy white coat. I was glued to the spot where I stood when I put two and two together to realize that it was a werewolf, and tons of questions began bombarding me.

Who was this? Was it another werewolf? Why is it white? They don't have a white werewolf the last time I knew of.

My hands were clamming and I broke out into a cold sweat causing my shirt to stick to the small of my back. Then I couldn't think anymore, I was frozen with pure adrenaline and fear with only a single thought screaming at me to get the hell out of there as the werewolf began to saunter up to me. It stopped only a few feet away from me and began staring at me with pale blue eyes that didn't seem to quite focus on my face.

My eyes probably looked about ready to pop out of their sockets when the wolf began to lose its white fur and its muscles began to look more sinewy.

The now light brown hair began pulling up into a widow's peak at the crest of a tanned, young woman's head. The woman looked to be only a few years older than myself which probably made her about my 

age if I knew anything about what the transformation could do to someone. Jacob himself looked as if he had aged three years in just a short while.

She stood still where she was and looked to be about a foot or so taller than myself. Her skin was tan but it had a strange greenish hue to it, as if she had been rolling around in grass all day and the color rubbed off on her. Her form reminded me of the people who ran marathons, but also Alice's pixie like features mashed together with Jacob's fierceness.

Everything about the girl was surprising, she didn't seem like any of the werewolves she knew, yet I had seen her transform right in front of me. Her voice was the most amazing thing about her however because it had the same texture as Edwards, velvety and smooth; but it also had some of the rough coarseness as Jacobs. It was beautiful in its own right.

"Hello Isabella Swan," the werewolf said in her coarse velvet voice. "So, you're the vampire girl."


	3. Fear and Hybrids

"ALICE!" Edward yelled, the sound resounding in Alice's ears. She winced as he squeezed her arms till there was no feeling in them, though she can't say that she blamed him. Her vision was still vivid in her mind's eye.

Bella, walking through a dark forest and then nothing; there were only a couple of possibilities that could have happened to make her disappear, and none of them were at all pleasant.

"Where was she? Did you see anything that could have led you to her?" Fear and desperation made his voice crack and rise in some places, what he was imagining was too much for her to think about.

The only thing she knew about why he was scared was that he thought he might have pushed her to something horrible, that someone had come for her even though she was going to be changed soon enough.

"I didn't see that much, only that she was in the forests. Maybe she was near the baseball field." Alice winced again as Edward squeezed her arms tighter before releasing them hurriedly.

"Sorry Alice, I didn't mean to hurt you; I'm just really worried about what happened to her." He moaned as he held his head in his hands, looking the perfect sculpture of a desperate lover.

"Thank you Alice, that sentiment makes me immensely more cheery," Edward muttered sardonically as he glared at her with his almond eyes.

"Hurry up Edward, make sure she's okay, got it?" Alice told him sternly.

"And if anything happened to her and there's a group, DO NOT go in by yourself, understand?" The two of them turned around to find that Esme and Carlisle had come up behind them.

Edward listened intently to what Carlisle was thinking at that moment while Esme looked on sadly as he struggled with the intense need to run to Bella and Carlisle's instructions.

Finally, Carlisle and Edward made an agreement and then Edward was off, running through the streets and woods while his 'family' prayed for his safety.

* * *

"Wh-who are you?" I stammered, mad at myself for letting my fear show through so easily.

The werewolf chuckled behind her raised hand.

"My name is Junae Tequalog. And I'm blind, just so you know, in case you want to run away." She chuckled again once she'd finished.

"Then how do you know where I am? How are your eyes following me?" I was screaming at myself on the inside for not bringing Edward to help look for Jacob. Oh, yeah, I was having a fight with him that's why. Idiot.

"I can hear vibrations in the air around objects. Like a bat." Another chuckle erupted up from her throat.

"Why do you keep laughing, is there something funny happening?" I yelled at her from across the clearing.

"I'm chuckling because you're afraid of me, even though you've befriended both my race's"She told me serenely and sincerely, as if it didn't mean much at all.

"Both races?" I muttered, even more confused now then I was a couple of minutes ago. Again, a string of deep-throated laughs erupted from her odd voice.

"Your fur's paler than most werewolves I've meet. It's all white, why?" I asked her after she'd stopped laughing, genuinely interested as to the reasong. Yet another low, grave chuckle emitted from her.

"You know, I thought you were supposed to be bright, the way he went on about you in his head, but I guess I have to spell it out for you." The tone she was speaking in sent shivers down my spine as I wondered who 'he' was. "I'm both werewolf and vampire. I'm not very much of a human anymore."

After she'd said that, a look of ancientness came over her face and eyes making her look more like a vampire like Aro or Caius. She looked like a weathered mountain, still standing but old and tired of standing up to everything that the world throws at her. She looked desperate; but I didn't know what to say to her. I mean, what would you say to someone like that?


End file.
